You Found Me
by kitty-krazy04
Summary: When Kelly's upset one snowy night, Ren comes out to comfort her. Will it just be more than a few snowball fights? RenXoc


The sky was a blackish grey when Kelly stormed out of the house. She shivered and pulled her jacket on. The air was chilly, but it felt really quiet now that she wasn't around those lot. It's always arguments happening, it gets everyone upset and she was sick of it. Of course she was involved again, but she didn't want to be. Her sigh left a white cloud, she shivered again, wiped the snow off the bench and sat down.

"Why does Nami think shes so special?" She whispered, as it began to snow heavily. She couldn't see the house so clearly now that snow was tipping down. She heard a "ahem" behind her and she turned her head, to see Ren in his black coat and wearing his yellow scarf.

**_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb_**

"You know, you're going to get pnemonia if you sit out here all night." He spoke, with a slight bit of concern in his voice.

"I don't care, it's better than staying in." Kelly huffed, folding her arms.

"I doubt that. Just ignore that stupid Nami, she isn't worth it." Ren said, for once he actually gave Kelly advice. Kelly gave a small smile.

"What's that look for?" Ren asked, going red.

**_Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe  
_**  
"Nothing, you're just great at giving advice." replied Kelly, jumping up and giving him a hug.

Ren just stood there while she hugged him tight, his face completely red. He had never let a girl hug him before, apart from his sister anyway.

"Why are you h-hugging m-me?" Ren stuttered, who still had kelly clinging onto him. Normally, he would of moved straight away, but admittedly, he kinda liked it, but he wasn't going to let her know.

"1. Because you very cuddly, and 2. Its really cold." Kelly replied, untangling herself from him, with a big grin on her face.  
**_  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
_**  
Instantly, Ren had calmed down now and felt a tad faint at the time. To stop himself, he had sat on the bench. Kelly joined him.

"So Ren, why did you come after me?" Kelly asked curiously, catching snowflakes in her hands.

"I didn't come after you! I... um, needed air." Ren answered quickly, turning away from her stare.

"Oh, right..." Kelly mumbled, looking down. Disappointment loomed over her. Just then, a big snowball hit her arm.  
**_  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_**

****"Ow! Was that you?" Kelly, rubbing her arm even though it didn't even hurt. She looked at Ren who was still sitting there, looking up and whistling.

"Nope, it was the garden knome." Ren replied sarcastically, who was smirking more than ever.

"Right." Kelly reached down and grabbed a handful of snow, rolled it up and threw it at an unexpected Ren.

"Hey! You're gonna pay for that." Ren said, getting up and making a load of snowballs and throwing them, half of them missing completely.

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta..." Kelly couldn't finish, because one of the snowballs had hit her right in the face. All the snow got in her eyes and she fells backwards onto the snowy ground.

**_So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
_**  
"Kelly!" Ren cried, who had ran towards her but found another way, by tripping over a stone and landed beside her. Kelly rolled over and started laughing.

Ren went red again. "What is so funny!" He hissed angrily.

"I couldn't resist." She said, still giggling.

Ren sighed and gave up, kelly suddenly stopped laughing too.

"You got a snowflake on your eye lash." He told her. Kelly wiped both her eyes.

"Gone?"

"Almost... here, let me."

Ren reached out and got it, he showed Kelly and she smiled.

**_All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe  
_**  
"Um, thanks. Hey look, its stopped snowing." Kelly pointed out, trying to changed the subject.

Ren frowned. "No it hasn't, it's still tipping it down."

"Just a bit." said Kelly, shrugging.

"...Whatever." He muttered. Kelly shuffled closer to him.

"Since you're here, I have to ask you something." Kelly whispered, casually flicking the snow off of her jacket.

"Why are you whispering?"

Kelly shrugged. "I wanted to ask... have you ever been in love?" She crossed her fingers behind her back.

"No." Ren lied, going red yet again.

"Really? Hmm, I have." Kelly answered, smiling at him.

"Your smiling again. Why is that?"

**_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
_**

"Because, just because."

"You're weird."

"All girls are in their own way." Kelly said, grabbing his scarf.

"Hey gimme my scarf back, or I'll call out Bason to make you." Ren said, pulling back his scarf.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes... you're right."

"I'll just-what did you say?" Kelly asked, letting his scarf go.

"Nothing" said Ren,

**_Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me  
_**

"Tell me Ren"

"No"

"PLEEEEAAASEE?"

"No."

"I'll hug you again." Kelly threatened. Ren went crimson.

"I LOVE YOU OKAY?" Ren yelled, who ran off inside. Leaving Kelly standing there, shocked.

"He... loves me?" She whispered to herself, she started to jump around. Feeling very lucky, and...

**_And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
_**

...very loved.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, REN!" She yelled, hoping he would hear.

He popped his head round the corner, "You know when you said girls are weird in their own way?"

"Yes?"

"Well... you happened to be the weirdest." Ren replied, smirking.

Kelly didn't know whether to take that as an insult, or a really nice compliment. Either way, she didn't care, the one shes always loved, loved her!

**_When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?  
_**  
**_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?_**

"Oh... and Kelly? Don't mention this to anyone, okay? Or I really will have to get Bason to sort you out." Ren told her, almost smiling. Kelly nodded.

"Sure, Renny." Kelly replied happily, seeing Ren going red at that nickname.

**_Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs_**

****"Coming? Or are you just going to stand there?" asked Ren.

"Yep!" Kelly answered, running with him inside. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

_**And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me**_

_**You found me**_  
_**When no one else was lookin'**_  
_**You found me**_  
_**How did you know just where I would be?**_  
_**You broke through**_  
_**All of my confusion**_  
_**The ups and the downs**_  
_**And you still didn't leave**_  
_**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**_  
_**The good and the bad**_  
_**And the things in between**_  
_**You found me**_  
_**You found me**_


End file.
